A projector used for projection of images is a type of computer system. Like the general computers, the projector is under the control of an operating system and is operated through execution of diverse application programs.
On actuation of the projector, the operating system stored in its internal storage device is inevitably executed. Execution of a new operating system is thus not allowed to control the operations of the projector. There has accordingly been a growing demand for utilization of the new operating system.
The object of the present invention is thus to solve the above drawback of the prior art and to provide a technique that enables a projector to utilize a new operating system.